The overall goal of this proposal is to develop liposome encapsulated purified human macrophage activating factor (MAF) for use in patients with cancer. MAF will be produced by stimulation of human blood mononucler cells with sepharose-fixed mitogens. Purification of MAF will be accomplished by hydrophobic chromatography on phenylalanine sepharose, phenyl sepharose and isoelectric focusing. Purified soluble MAF will be tested for its capacity to activate human and guinea pig macrophages (Mx) to a tumorcidal state. Concomitantly, we will test the capacity of human and guinea pig Mx to phagocytize various liposome preparations. In a final stage of in vitro testing, we will examine the capacity of various liposome-MAF preparations to induce guinea pig and human Mx to a tumorcidal state. These in vitro studies will serve to identify a number of liposome-MAF preparations for preclinical testing in a guinea pig tumor model. We will develop the line 10 hepatoma system in strain 2 guinea pigs for use in these studies. A model for both lymphatic and blood metastasis will be developed. Initially, liposome-MAF toxicity studies will be undertaken in guinea pigs. In a finmal step, we will evaluate the efficacy of various liposome-MAF preparations in eliminating blood and lymph node metastasis in this tumor model.